indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Darrin Pauley
' Pauley, Darrin ' Appears in Kindred in Death; (c. June 2060, Sunday - Saturday)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 1, 4, 5, 369 Personal Information *'General Description:' A cute, nice-looking boy with shaggy brown hairKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 131, 140 and a slim build.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 316 *'DOB:' c. 2037 *'Age:' 23Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 214, 238 *'Hair:' Medium-blond/brown *'Address:' West Village, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Vance Pauley (probable father/possible uncle); Inga Sorenson (mother); Vincent 'Vinnie' Pauley (probable uncle/possible father); Mimi Pauley (possible step-mother); Jennie Pauley (probable cousin/possible sister) Description *Caucasian male, with even, attractive, somewhat feminine features. Small, straight nose, full lips, soft eyes, a bit heavy-lidded; the face was oval, almost classically so, and the hair dark, shaggy, trendy.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 209 *According to Mimi and Vinnie, there's something scary in his eyes; something mean, just not right in them.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 223 Personality *He is very patient, persuasive, deliberate, and careful. He's smart and can be charming.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 111, 138, 139 He's organized, controlled, and focused with sociopathic tendencies; he's educated.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 154, 155 *Organized, focused, with the ability to acclimate.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 175 History *His data had him listed as being from Sundown, Alabama, south of Mobile.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 214 *Darrin, seven years ago, told Vinnie that his mother was dead, murdered; he said he knew who was responsible and he had plans.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 223 *The last time they saw Darrin was seven years ago. Mimi was home alone and afraid to let them - Darrin and Vinnie's twin, Vance - in, so she called Vincent home from work.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 222, 223 *Vinnie didn't know if Inga had run away from his brother, or if they planned it all together, to dupe him, to use him so she'd have a safe place to stay while she was nesting/pregnant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 **Inga left when when Darrin was a couple of months old. She took whatever wasn't nailed down in his place, his car, cleaned out his svaings, and even the little account he started for Darrin. All that was left was a video cube of Vance, laughing, telling Vinnie thanks for filling in for him. Vance had been arrested almost a year before, for fraud, or something.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 **Vinnie hired a private investigator to try to find them, but he couldn't afford him for very long. It never came to anything but, back then, Darrin felt like his.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 224 *About three years ago, he got an email from Darrin, who said he was in college in [Chicago. Vinnie sent him a thousand dollars and never heard anything from him again.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 224, 225 *When his mother was arrested, he was removed by child services into foster care during the investigation, and subsequently returned to his father after forty-eight hours.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 230, 277 He was about four when his mother was murdered.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 256 **She was arrested twenty-one years ago, and murdered nineteen years ago. Darrin said Vance told him how MacMasters set her up and planted illegals on her, then blackmailed her into having sex with him; he claimed the cops set her up with the Stallions.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 353, 354 Criminal History *He has solid e-skills, but not genius. Eve thought, if he was stellar he could have found a way to bypass the cameras without setting up a flag with a remote before he went in. But he had to do it from the inside, input the virus to corrupt the hard drive.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 198 **After much frustration, Roarke, Feeney, and McNab broke through the virus and captured his image outside MacMasters' house - in distorted pixels - from which they could, enhance, define, and clean up.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 207, 213, 348 *Shortly after he was sent the thousand dollars, Vinnie's emergency bank account was accessed and another four thousand was taken out of it.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 225 Homicide Information *Victims: **Deena MacMasters **Karlene Robins *Aliases: **DavidKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 48 - David Pruit (DOB: October 6, 2037)Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 234, 235 **Drew PitteringKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 169, 266 **Damien PattersonKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 230 **Donald PetrieKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 275 **Dom PatrelliKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 292 **Dennis 'Denny' PlimptonKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 301, 302 *He attempted to drug Charity Mimoto but had been set up and was arrested.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 343, 344 **He claimed that he was only going to drug and rob her.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 348 *He was arrested for two counts of murder, one count of attempted murderKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 344, 355 and said all the victims - because their families who were involved with his mother's arrest/murder - were each responsible, in some way, for ruining his family.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 254, 355 Interesting Facts *He met Deena in Central Park and claimed he was a nineteen year-old student at Columbia, was from Georgia, and had gotten in some trouble there with illegals.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 48, 49, 70, 74, 350 **Jo Jennings said he was going to take her to a show, since she liked the theater. He said he had tickets to see Coast to Coast.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 49 Deena had two playbills for Shake It Up in her souvenir collection. On one, a heart with a notation "D&D 5/16/60" represented their one-month anniversary. Jo said he also gave Deena a little stuffed dog.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 183, 184 ***There was one set of prints on the playbill, though no matches in the database.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 313 After his arrest, Darrin's prints were matched.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 349 *Jamie Lingstrom ran his image through Columbia's imaging program and found Darrin Pauley registered five years ago and spent one-and-a-half semesters in.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 210, 212 *He showed up at Deena's memorial, was made by Eve but, due to the panic caused by the police grabbing the wrong man, escaped in the confusion.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 315, 316 *He said he and his father have always been a team; they worked together.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 355 **Eve told him that Vance set him up, like he set up his mother, like he set up Vinnie.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 357 *Darrin, against the advice of his counsel, waived a trial; his counsel's trying to pull mental incapacity but Cher Reo said that wasn't going to fly. He's going in prison, and staying in.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 371 References Pauley, Darrin Pauley, Darrin Pauley, Darrin Pauley, Darrin